Sibling Love
by Trance1861
Summary: Young Dot and Enzo deal with their first Christmas without their mother


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am a poor college student please don't sue me. All characters are property of Mainframe Inc.  
  
Author's note: I haven't seen season 4 yet, so pretend it didn't happen. This is a story about the Matrix family Christmas. It's my first fanfiction so go easy on me.  
  
Sibling Love  
  
By Trance1861  
  
"Hello, it's me, Welman Matrix…..I'm not really good at the introduction of these things…. I mean, I've never done them before because Mairi…….well she used to do them. Anyway, It is our 15th Christmas of being a family…..Well minus one." Welman Matrix's lip trembled as he tried to regain his composer to finish the introduction on the Christmas video. It was really his wife's tradition, to make a video every year for Christmas. She had told him that she loved the look on their children's faces as they opened presents and she wanted to remember it forever. Mairi died in a game only a mere week ago. She had already set up for Christmas. She bought the gifts, decorated the tree, and bought the food to cook…everything. It was a very sad Christmas in the Matrix household as they all tried to hold it together.  
  
"Anyway….I think it is about time for little Enzo to come barreling down the stairs to open his gifts. Dot, well I doubt she will be down this morning….she's still dealing with everything. Enzo is so young, I guess he doesn't realize what's going on. At least he can have a good Christmas that way."  
  
At that moment a flash of green came down the stairs.  
  
"Obboyohboyohboy IT"S CHRISTMAS," a very small Enzo screamed and dove into his pile of gifts.  
  
Welman managed a small smile and watched his boy tear open the packages. After a moment Enzo stopped. He looked up, left and then right, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Where's Dot?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, Enzo she is not feeling well this morning, leave her alone she will come when she's ready," Welman explained.  
  
His words were left unheard as Enzo barreled down the hall to his sister's room, all the time screaming "DOT DOT IT"S CHRITMAS WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"Leave here alone Enzo!" Welman screamed as he ran after Enzo.  
  
Enzo opened Dot's door and ran inside. Dot rolled over in her bed to face Enzo and Enzo smiled and said, "silly, it's Christmas, you're missing all the fun…come on." With that he tugged her hand and tried to pull his sister out of the bed. She complied with sigh, not wanting to disappoint her brother. She, however, did not feel like celebrating. She was only 14….and alone, without a mother. She quickly grabbed a hair clip to tie up her long black hair and followed her younger sibling out of her room. Her father stood there and he whispered to her "I'm sorry honey, I tried to stop him, are you sure you're up to it, you can go back in your room if you want."  
  
"No father, I'm fine," Dot replied and gave him a smile to prove it. She wasn't fine, but she knew how much this meant to Enzo…and somewhere deep down she knew that this Christmas was the last her mother had left behind for her, like a gift and she had to take it. She could not let it pass her by.  
  
Dot and Enzo opened their gifts. Enzo cried out in surprise at every gift and was in a blissful glee. Dot, on the other hand, wanted to cry with each gift she opened. Her mother knew her so perfectly, every gift was so right. And now her mother is gone.  
  
Dot quickly wiped away her tears as her brother climbed onto her lap. "Did you see, did you see I got a guardian doll, I'm going to be a guardian one day," Enzo said staring at her with those innocent eyes.  
  
"Yes Enzo, you can be whatever you want to be," Dot weakly smiled at him as he took his action figure and ran around the room with it.  
  
Welman quickly cleaned away the wrapping paper and looked at his children and said "OK, I am going to go cook, I guess, though I warn you what it may come out like…I was never that good of a cook," Welman joked, putting on a face of happiness for Enzo.  
  
"OH, I want a big roast beef Dad, with those little potatoes! And I want that special apple pie, with the sprinkles on it yummmmmm. Can I have it Dad, pleasepleaseplease!" Enzo whined.  
  
"Umm, Enzo, I'm not sure I can..." Welman started to say.  
  
"Sure Enzo," Dot replied and walked over into the kitchen.  
  
"No, Dot, you don't have to do that," Welman said as he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"And have to eat your food," She joked," It's OK Dad, I want to," she said seriously, "Mom would have wanted me to."  
  
"Can I help, can I can I can I PLEASE," Enzo whined.  
  
"Sure sweetie, come on," Dot said as she grabbed Enzo's hand and went into the kitchen.  
  
Welman starred back at the camera, " You know Mairi, our daughter never ceases to amaze me, Merry Christmas my love, goodbye." With that he turned off the camera.  
  
The dinner was spectacular, Dot had learned well from her mother. After that they all sat around the Vid-screen and watched some Christmas movies. Enzo soon fell asleep, curled against his sister. Welman gently picked him up and brought him into his room. He then kissed his daughter goodnight and hugged her tightly, wishing this moment could last forever. Dot went into her room and was soon fast asleep, she had had a tiring day she wondered to herself how her Mother could do that for every holiday.  
  
An hour later, all was quite in the Matrix household, except a small whimpering coming from Enzo's room. He had had a bad dream and woke with a start. Too scared to sleep alone, he stumbled out of his room. He pasted right by his father's room and walked downs the stairs, through the hall, and to his sister's room. He slowly opened the door. Dot woke with a start at the sound of the door creaking but relaxed when she saw who was at the door.  
  
"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you," he pleaded.  
  
"Um, sure sweetie," Dot said surprised, she wondered why he didn't go to their father for comfort.  
  
"Thanks," Enzo exclaimed as he jumped into her bed and wrapped his small arms around her and snuggled against her. Dot gently, and soothing, rubbed his arm and he mumbled in a sleepy voice "Dot, promise you'll never leave me."  
  
Dot, surprised at first, immediately replied "I promise, you and me will always be together."  
  
With that Enzo went to sleep with a smile on his face. And Dot smiled her first real, genuine, smile since her mother died and thought "yes, we will always be together, no matter what we will always have each other." 


End file.
